Sakura Wars: Help from Manknd
by KamehameGadoken
Summary: A new enemy has emerged, and it's not like anything the N.Y.C.R. has ever faced. Not only do they not know who's leading them, but they have killed Shinjiro, and they don't know how well they will hold. One month later, a man from another world has been summoned by Nobunaga to help them fight. Problem is...he's only a wreslter, and looks exactly like Shinjiro.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: No, I have not seen the Sakura Wars movie for the So Long My Love game and no, I am not thinking of putting the Flower Division in this story (that is until I catch up with the series. I have only seen the movie and the first season). And this is just a "What If…?" story, so if you don't like it you can fall on a pile of thumbtacks (wink wink). Last thing, if I find a reason for other wrestlers and characters to be in this story, I'll put them in, no promises though.**

**I do not own WWE nor do I own Sakura Wars. If I owned either, WWE would change the 'E' back to an 'F' and Sakura Wars would crossover with…..a lot of things and gain more popularity.**

_January 17, 1929._

_Little Lip Theater_

Peaceful was what Shinji had to describe this new year so far, simply peaceful. He saved New York from a war lord, got stabbed in the heart from a magic arrow and has even mind controlled, he deserved peace and quiet. But like most things, it didn't last forever.

As he got the last persons ticket, he wiped his forehead of the sweat that he gained from the exhaustion of standing up for hours upon end and making sure he has gotten everyone's ticket ripped for todays show.

Before he could get a drink at the juice bar, the front of the building had blown apart. Shinji had been knocked ten feet back from the impact of the blast. People were in a panic trying to look for safety and just straight up running out of the building. Cherry and Anri that were about to close up shop ran to Shinjiro to help him up, and noticed that he was bleeding from the blunt force from one of the pieces of the building that hit him on the head. Before they could exit what was left of the building, a man dressed in a red and black stripped body costume with a mask of the same design walked up to him, as if the wreckage wasn't there.

Shinjiro went to reach for the baseball bat that was behind the counter of the bar, but the man grabbed him and threw him towards the gift shop, having it topple over him. Shinji struggled to get out of the debris, only to see him towering over him with cold hard eyes.

The man grabbed and picked him up by the neck , choking him in the process, and slammed him in the ground so hard, that he left a crater, and slammed him two more times for good measure.

The man had up and left the torn up building only to be greeted by a squad of police officers, aiming their guns at the man. Before they could tell him to freeze, the man raised his arms, summoning flames from the ground beneath them and burning most of them in the process. Right when he jerked his hands downward, the flame spread and blew up four police cars.

As he turned to another direction to leave the vicinity, he had heard a cry from a women. He noticed it was getting louder, so he turned around to find out what was irritating him. A red headed women in a cowgirl outfit lunged at him with a samurai sword. He caught the sword with his hand and kicked her away. This time, he disappeared in a pit of flame.

As the redheaded woman got up, she went to Littlelip see if Shinjiro was alright.

He was anything but alright.

He was very still lying on his back, blood oozing from his head, torn clothing showing the bruises, and was breathing very shallowly. Not only that, but he had a long and sturdy piece of wood wedged in his chest. She knelt down to him, shaking him

"Shiny!? Please wake up Shiny!" He fluttered his eyes open and saw who was there. "Gemini…" She was desperately trying not to cry from the site of her loved one being….hurt. "Gemini…..are the others…?" Gemini put a finger on his lips to signal him not to talk. "Cherry and Anri went to get and ambulance. The crew are stuck in the theater from the debris blocking the doorway, so they weren't hurt." Shinjiro smiled. "Good….as long as…you're safe…" Gemini put her hand on his cheek. "Shinjiro….please be okay…." He lifted up his hand and caressed her cheek to comfort her. "Don't worry…nobody else…got…hurt…." He was coughing up blood, but he continued. "Just get….everyone…to….to safety…." Gemini had to ask. "Shinjiro…who was he?" This answer would be the last thing he would ever say.

"Kane."


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Sakura Wars or WWE. If I did, Sakura Wars would have been in more American releases and WWE would get rid of the 'PG' rating.**

_February 17, 1929_

_Little Lip Theater rooftop_

"No."

Mr. Wong slammed his hands on the desk in anger, looking at Sunnyside with a fierce glare.

"Why not!? They deserve to know what happened to Shinjiro! Even his own parents should know about the incident!"

Sunnyside rose from his desk and walked towards the giant window behind him and stared outside.

"I can't risk the fact of information being leaked of his demise. Our enemies could find out and attack us out of the blue while we morn for him. Even as we speak, that Kane character could be planning an attack. Maybe might be just a pawn in a much bigger plan."

Mr. Wong shook his head and shouted.

"I don't care about Kane right now! What we are talking about is not right, we can't just…!"

The argument went on for hours as the rest of the Revue waited in the garden for Sunnyside. Cherion was sitting on a bench with Rosita resting her head on her lap, Ratchet being comforted by Subaru as they both have worried expressions, Diana is feeding birds and Gemini is pacing back and forth chewing her nails.

After what seemed like almost a whole day of arguing, Wong and Sunnyside came out of the office and walked towards the girls. Gemini was the first to ask what happened to Shinjiro. Sunnyside gave a smile and assured them that he will be fine.

"He's in a coma, but the doctors don't know when he'll wake up. Don't worry, they'll take care of him until we get word" Sunnyside said with a sad smile.

"Please," Gemini said. "Just make sure the doctors give him this."

Gemini gives Sunnyside a picture of him and her on their first date at the park. He knows he won't be able to see it due to some…complications, but took it anyway.

"Can we see him?" Ratchet asked.

Sunnyside shook his head. "I'm sorry, but until I get a call saying it's okay, you can't be anywhere near him."

They all were sad to hear they couldn't see him, but were relieved that he was doing okay. They went right home after the announcement so they can rest and pull themselves together.

What none of them knew was happening, was that Nobunaga was watching. No one was able to see him since he was now just a spirit.

"_How can they go on without him? With such an enemy, they need someone to lead them and insure their victory_..._ "_

He thought for a few minutes…and got an idea that might work.

"_I could do this…but how will the outcome be? Well, as they say: 'Here goes nothing'."_

He formed a portal that had black and purple swirling around inside and had gone in. He was exploring the vast space and was passing so many portals to so many other places, some incredible, others bizarre in nature.

"SPOOOOOON!"

"Ka…me…ha…me…"

"In brightest day, in blackest night…"

"Don't cross the streams!"

"This is my BOOMSTICK!"

"I got bigger things to worry about like how to destroy my mind!"

"Dear Princess Celestia, today I learned…"

So many worlds to look at and consider, and some to avoid, but one caught his eye.

"Welcome to WrestleMania!"

_April 6, 2014_

_Mercedes-Benz Superdome _

_New Orleans, Louisiana_

As a man was in the locker room, talking to himself, Nobunaga was watching him

"Don't worry dude, you got this. This is your first WrestleMania event; it's no big deal…."

He was dressed in baggy jeans, red leather jacket, fingerless gloves and had on hitops instead of boots, and wore a Doctor Whooves shirt. He also had straight medium length hair and had a familiar face, but couldn't put his finger on due to having dim lights.

"Just relax, it's not like Undertaker is gonna kill you…maybe not intentionally…"

"He may not kill you, but he sure'll give you hell."

The man turned around to find a chubby man with what looks like sweats, and flannel. He had long shaggy hair, and a goatee.

"Mick Foley? What're you doing here? "

"What, I can't come over and wish my student good luck?"

"I was taught how to wrestle in California BTWrestling. How were you my teacher?"

"Hey, I might not have taught you how to do most of your moves, but I taught you how to be yourself in the ring. That one feature can help you in the long run, trust me."

"Well I trusted you for this long, who am I to say it didn't help?" 

Mick laughed a little.

"Kid, I got you something."

He reached into his pocket to pull out a sock with a crude drawing of a face on it.

"A Mister Socko? Why give me this?

"I think it's time to pass the torch."

He took the sock puppet and looked at it for a second, and smiled at Mick.

"You've been there when I needed you man. Can't thank you enough for what you've done."

"Just remember, you can't use Socko anytime you want. Use it when necessary."

The crowd erupted with cheers and applause. It was time for him to go.

As the man turned on the lights to look for his cap, Nobunaga finally saw his face.

"_How can…how is it possible…?"_

He looked exactly like Shinjiro Taiga, face and all.


End file.
